Maybes and Glances and Secret Smiles
by ChibisandRoses
Summary: Right after Laxus and Raijinshu arc, Gajeel and Levy start to become more aware of each other.


_**So I am very aware that I have AT LEAST one story that needs a chapter update, but I can't stop writing and don't have enough time to write it all down, so I just do this mishmash of starting and stopping and repeat. For any who are reading my other works, I deeply apologize for the inconvenience, I promised myself I wouldn't be that uploaded and then I started uploading things.**_

 _ **Well, now that I have finished blathering at you all, please enjoy the story!**_

A few days after the Fantasia festival and everything with Laxus, the guild was all together again, and only slightly less rambunctious than it had been a days ago; everyone was holding back because of the injuries that still hadn't healed yet.

A certain iron dragon slayer was sitting morosely in the back of the guild, trying not to stare too intently at the solid script mage a few tables down. Most days, she could be found surrounded by all the others, no matter if she was reading or not, but today she had chosen a seat almost as excluded as his. Not even her lapdogs were to be found.

As he allowed himself another few moments of her mouthing the words silently, when she went to turn the page, she suddenly looked up, straight into his eyes. When he glared (because he was trying not to blush) she looked as though she suddenly remembered something. Then she marked her page, and walked over to him.

He panicked a bit inside, trying not to look guilty of stalkerish tendencies.

"Hey Gajeel, I noticed earlier that your bandages were a little messed up. I was wondering if you were unable to do them, since you're right handed."

His eyebrows rose. "Of course I know how to do my own bandages Shimp." And he wasn't lying, he did. But she'd hit the nail on the head when she'd mentioned his dominant hand. Since it was his right that was injured, he'd been having some difficulty getting it as neat and tight as it should be.

But she didn't need to know that.

She shot a glance down to his arm, then a determined expression settled on her face. "That injury is there because of me, I won't let it get infected because you're stubborn and prideful. Would you please let me do it?"

He grumbled for a few more minutes, protesting that he needed help, but eventually she won in the end.

As she sat down next to him, she gave him a look, and seemed about to say something, but seemed deliberating it, so for a little while they were both quiet.

"Isn't it lonely, living on your own?" Levy asked as she bound up Gajeel's arm.

He still wasn't looking at her but he did shrug. She pursed her lips and stopped, forcing him to face her. When he did, she asked the question again.

He looked away again. "Yeah, but when you've been on your own for a while, you know that alone is better than anything else. You're used to it. You don't really even feel lonely anymore."

Her eyes watched his face as he answered, and knew that he was telling the truth. Then she turned her head so she was facing him once more, and smiled when she caught his eye. "Thank you for being honest."

He looked over his shoulder and just shrugged. She simply started wrapping again where she had left off.

"Why do you ask?" His gruff voice was quieter than usual, more subdued. Levy realized that he rarely spoke to her other than to tease her, but when he did, he seemed to be capable of much more intelligence and deep thought than most assumed.

She kept her eyes on her work. "Because I noticed that you were always alone. And I thought that was kinda sad, because you seem like a really great guy now." With the last few words, she sent him a quick smile before tying off the last bit.

"Finished!" Her hands went to her lap, not knowing what to do now, but not wanting to leave either. But she had no other real reason for being there.

He looked at her, noticing her slight uncomfortability, and spoke. "What are you reading Shorty?" He figured that if he got her started on her books, she'd be less stressed about being near him, and she might even stay around a bit longer.

It was absolutely a douchebag-like notion, but he enjoyed her company more than he'd like to admit, or that was fair for someone who had beaten the crap out of her.

But those gruesome thoughts were shoved aside by the beaming smile she suddenly was bestowing upon him. "Oh! It's this book I found about dragons and their nests! I wanted to see how they really started interacting with each other, since we have two of you now. It's a really interesting read!"

He was caught unawares by the subject of the books, but also slightly offended. "If ya wanted to know about dragons, why don't you talk to the people who knew some, and not reading some dusty books?" He may have come along gruffer than he'd wanted to, but dammit, he wasn't one for kindness in the first place! She'd known what she was in for when she came over to him.

She glared and pouted at him. "Because I was respecting yours and Natsu's privacy. I've noticed Natsu doesn't get too into detail about his childhood, and Mavis knows you don't willingly speak two words about yourself without a tremendous amount of effort."

She had a point. But he didn't have to like it.

He huffed. "Whatever Squirt." She pouted/glared again. _She's gonna have to get rid of that habit if she ever wants to be taken seriously_ , he thinks. _She's just too damn adorable._

"It's not whatever Gajeel! I've been burning with questions for years, and have finally found some! And could you _please_ stop wit the nicknames!"

He chuckled. "Nope." He popped the p. Then he sent a look at her. "Hey, if you ever really have any questions to ask, come to me. I spent a longer time with Metallicana than Natsu did with Igneel. I figure that in a year or two, I'll be having to drill him on everything."

Levy forgot her annoyance for her curiosity. "What would you have to take to him about?"

She saw a slight pink tinge come to his ears and cheeks. "Just some stuff that dragons- and also dragon slayers- go through when they get older."

"So...puberty?" She laughed a bit.

He grimaced. "Yeah kinda."

She laughed a bit at his embarrassment. "You said I could ask you anything, Gajeel."

He harrumphed. "Don't make me regret it so soon Shrimp."

She laughed again. "Alright, alright. Oh hey, Lucy just showed up! I'll see you later, okay Gajeel?"

She smiled at him. He was caught a bit by surprised by her friendliness, but just nodded.

As she walked towards Bunny Girl, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was like a ray of light. Sometimes damn unwanted for a second, but most often something that can make your day. He appreciated who she was, and the respect he had for her just got deeper the more he got to know her.

He looked down at his arm and brushed his fingers over the cute little bow she'd tied the bandage off into. He had a feeling this woman was getting much more from him than respect, but shoved those thoughts aside. Being accepted as her friend was enough of a miracle after what he'd done; asking for anything more would be terribly selfish and he was trying to care for people more, and himself less. His eyes flickered to her form again, quite without his permission.

But maybe he could watch over her silently. He'd do anything he could to make sure she stayed safe. He owed her that much. _Besides_ , he thought like the cynic he naturally was, _she wasn't too bad looking, and could take care of herself pretty well on her own._

He chuckled once without any actual humor. _Keep telling yourself that bub, maybe one day you'll believe it._

Levy shot glances at the man every once in awhile. When she went home later that day, she lay in bed thinking about him.

 _Maybe..._


End file.
